


Rough around the Edges

by madetobeworthy



Series: Imagine Your OTP [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Imagine your OTP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madetobeworthy/pseuds/madetobeworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is not a morning person, and Bucky is not a cook. It still works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough around the Edges

**Author's Note:**

> I keep seeing those 'imagine your otp' posts on tumblr and god damn it if I don't get feelings every time, so I'm gonna start writing a bunch of them. This one is based on _"one making awful breakfast for the other and the other eating it because they appreciate it that much"_

As it did every day, the alarm clock went off with a high pitched wail at 6:30 am on the dot. Pressing his face into the pillow, Clint let out a muffled curse and started reaching blindly for the tiny torture device. He smacked the top of the night stand a few times before successfully hitting the snooze button. He knew he should get up, but it was Friday and he just wanted the week to be over. Maybe if he drifted back off he could pretend it was actually Saturday. 

Rolling over so his back was to the alarm he stretched out, taking up the space next to him that was already cold, abandoned an hour ago. He would never understand Bucky’s penchant for being up so impossibly early. He understood the necessity of routine, of his want to get up early because it had been drilled into him for so long it was a comfort thing, but 5:30 am was way too early for Clint.

Bucky never woke him up though, never made him rise with the sun as he did. He let him sleep, sometimes indulging him too long and only forcing him up and out of bed five minutes before he was supposed to leave the house. So Clint let him be. They did their own things and that was comfortable.

He hit snooze a couple more times, drifting in and out of consciousness in those 9 minutes between the annoying insistence of the clock.

What finally got him out of bed was not the alarm clock but the smells that wafted in from the doorway. At first Clint tried to block them out by burying his head under the pillow and pulling the blankets up and over his head, pillow and all. But the smell of coffee and something cooking was too enticing to keep him hidden away. He finally sat up and rubbed his hands over his face before reaching over and turning off the alarm clock before it could make that unholy screech at him again. 

It took him a few moments to properly orient himself. He didn’t bother putting in his aids, he and Bucky never really spoke much in the mornings anyway. He finally got himself up and out of bed, stopping in at the bathroom for a few moments before arriving at his ultimate destination. Their apartment was small, fairly spartan, but open. It felt safer to both of them than the tower did because everything here was in their control, and that was a part of the healing process. Something both of them were still working on. 

Bucky made a half assed sign for ‘morning’ without really looking at Clint, and Clint grunted in return, flopping down in his seat at the small, two seater table they had shoved into one corner. He was still pretty tired, rubbing at his eyes and just taking a moment to relax in the chair.

The plate being set in front of him suddenly startled him and he looked at Bucky.

“I made breakfast.”

“I know, it’s what got me up.” Clint replied, grinning at Bucky before looking at the plate in front of him. His smile faltered at the sight of too-crisp bacon and eggs singed black at the edges with toast that was erring on the side of too dark for Clint’s tastes.

“Not good?” Bucky asked, looking hesitant at Clint’s expression. Neither of them really cooked, and for good reason.

Clint’s stomach rumbled hungrily and he smiled up at Bucky as he pat his left arm, the metal too warm under his hand from being so close to the stove for so long.

“Perfect.” He replied genuinely.

Bucky nodded and went back to serve himself as Clint dug in. Brittle and dark around the edges seemed like just the right kind of breakfast food for two men who could be described similarly. It was the best breakfast Clint could remember having in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on tumblr](http://cherryatomik.tumblr.com), I need more winterhawk in my life kthx


End file.
